Words I Couldn't Say
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song is by Rascal Flatts, fits the ending when Sara leaves, of course it had GSR, and a happy ending for Sara and Grissom


Song Fic about Sara and Grissom, or GSR, describes how Grissom feels and thinks after Sara's left, some of Sara's thoughts too, but don't worry, happy ending, GSR all the way!

This is the real way Sara should've left, and I hope and wish she did leave this way, it would be an awesome storyline, I think, hope you think so too.

Disclaimer: I do no own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or anything else, only in my non-real dreams.

Sara's walking through the halls of the lab for the last time, and she's trying to imprint into her brain everything about it. She sees Grissom talking to Hodges, but she really doesn't care who sees. She walks up to his, puts her hands on his face and neck and kisses him. She deepens it for a moment, but before he could put his arms around her, she backs up, and her eyes say,

"I'm sorry," She turns and walks down the hall, trying not to cry. Grissom just stares after her, a bunch of things he wants to say, but just can't, for some reason. With Hodges and his big mouth, the whole team knew about the kiss by the end of the day. They waited for Ecklie to come storming over and yell at Grissom and Sara, and that's when they realized that Sara wasn't there. Ecklie did come over, but just to give Grissom something. Catherine read it over Grissom shoulder, and said,

"Oh my God,"

"What?" Warrick, Nick and Greg demanded, and Catherine said,

"Sara's gone,"

"What?" Nick said, and Catherine said,

"This is her letter of resignation, she's gone." Greg and Nick ran to the locker room and came back with Sara's vest. They showed it to the others, and it had Sara's name tag ripped off and a note in Sara's handwriting,

"Good Luck Ronnie" who was one of their lab techs who was to replace her. Grissom stared at the vest with no name tag, and almost had a heart attack when he saw her name,

"Sidle" in the garbage can. He sat in his darkened office and just thought.

_Opening music_

_Mmmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmmm,_

Grissom went home that night to find all of Sara's things gone, and a note left, addressed to him. He opened it, and it was Sara, telling him she had to leave. When he finished reading it, he balled it up and threw it in the trash, a lone tear running down his cheek.

_In a book in a box in the closet, in a line in a song I once heard, in a moment on a front porch late on June, in a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon,_

He reflected back on all the moments he had shared with Sara, ones he swore he'd remember and cherish until his dying day. The only thing he regretted now was that he never told Sara all the things he had wanted to, all those words that were in his heart, but not in words, in a way they should've been.

_There is was on the tip of my finger, there it was on the tip of my tongue, there you were and I had never been that far, there it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms,_

He remember the times Sara had laid in his arms, and they had just held each other and breathed, and sometimes talked, and knowing Sara was his whole world was enough for those few moments.

_And I let it all slip away, _

_What do I do now that your gone, no back up plan, no second chance, and no one else to blame, all I can hear in the silence that remains, are the words I couldn't say,_

That night, he lay sleepless, wondering where Sara was, and if she was thinking about him. In San Francisco, Sara lay sleepless too, thinking about Grissom, and her secret she had kept from him, the real reason she had left. Back in Las Vegas, Grissom got up to a dark, rainy, gray day, and that suited him, it reflected his feelings.

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling, there's a wall that I've tried to take down, what I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips, so I held back and now we've come to this,_

He tried to contact Sara, let her know what he should've said, tell her what he should've said, but couldn't get a hold of her, either she was ignoring his calls, or he wasn't calling the right number. He somehow felt that it was too late, but he persistently kept trying, no matter what.

_And it's too late now,_

_What do I do now that you're gone, no back up plan, no second chance, and no one else to blame, all I can hear in the silence that remains, are the words I couldn't say,_

It had been a month, and Grissom still dwelt over the word's he couldn't say. He kept trying to call Sara, and emailed her a couple times. He knew Nick, Greg, Warrick and Catherine kept in touch with her, so one day he asked for her number and email address. They looked at each other, as Sara had told them not to give his her number. Grissom just waited, and finally Greg gave him the email address, but they refused to give him her number. He fired off an email right away, and Sara's said,

"Gil, I'm really sorry about this, and we need to talk, there's something I need to tell you." She gave him her number, and told him to call her in a couple days,

_Are the words I couldn't say,_

_I should've found a way to tell you how I felt, now the only one I'm telling is myself,_

He tried calling her, but got no answer. He slipped back into depression, kept telling himself that he blew it, and all that, while Sara had just gotten scared and changed her number again.

_What do I do now that your gone, no back up plan, no second chance, and no one else to blame, all I can hear in the silence that remains, are the words I couldn't say, _

She finally got up all of her courage and called him. She gave him her address by mistake, and the next day he showed up at her door. She let him in, and sat quietly with him, before he noticed her red rimmed eyes that told him that she had been crying.

"Sara, what is it? No matter what it is, we'll get through it, you just have to trust me, please," She looked at him, nodded, and then whispered,

"I'm pregnant," He thought about that, and then got up and left, because he needed to think.

_What do I do, what do I say, and no one else to blame, all I can hear in the silence that remains,_

Sara sat there, and as a lone tear ran down her cheek, she ran out of the house. She ran onto the beach, and kept running until she couldn't anymore. She sat down and hugged herself, telling herself and her unborn child that they would be okay with Grissom. Then, she got cold, got up and went inside, and laid down. She fell asleep instantly and woke up to find Grissom next to her, his arm around her shoulders in his sleep. She was startled, and then found a note on the headboard above her head. It read:

Dear Sara, I was stupid to leave last night, but I needed time to think. I did think, and what I know is that I love you and I couldn't live without you. It definetly is easier to write your feelings instead of saying them, but I will try to tell you every day that I love you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I love you, and I love our child, though he/she isn't born yet. Love, Gil.

She smiled, and knew that she was home, with Grissom and her soon-to-be child. She sighed and then noticed Grissom was awake. She smiled, and he pulled a box and said quietly, "Marry me," She was shocked, but knew it was the right thing to do, and it felt right, so she nodded, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They both sighed; they were home, now and forever. There might be words neither of them could say, but they could show them to each other instead of talking.

_Are the words I couldn't say,_

But now he finally got up enough courage to say, well, write the words he once couldn't say. Yea, Grissom!

That song was 'Words I Couldn't Say' by Rascal Flatts

Please, please, please, REVIEW! I love reviews; I don't care if they say that you don't like it, but please review and give me your honest opinion. I know the story was kind of contradicting to the song in the end, but it had to be happy, GSR all the way, man!! I just couldn't end with them apart, and I knew a lot of people figure Sara left because she was pregnant, and scared to tell Grissom. I'm going to shut up now, and please review!!


End file.
